Fire Cactus
Fire Cactus is a rare variant of the Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It can be obtained from sticker packs bought in the Sticker Shop. The abilities of the Fire Cactus and the Cactus are the same, but the Fire Cactus's primary weapon is the Fire Needle. It is the fiery version of the Spike Shot. Description The Fire Cactus trades in her ability to blend into the environment for a devastating fiery weapon. She can also roast over 150 marshmallows simultaneously. Primary weapon Fire Needle is the primary weapon of the Fire Cactus; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. With the Legends of The Lawn DLC update, all DPS details are lower than the ones presented here. *The base close and middle range damage per hit is 22 and the critical is 30. *The max DPS at the mentioned ranges is 94.4. *The base long range damage per hit is 16 and the critical is 23. *The max DPS at long range is 73.5. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The weapon has a fire effect, when damage is dealt the fire effect activates dealing 5 damage very second for 4 seconds. *The ammo in a clip is 14. *The reload time is 2.5 seconds. *The projectile speed is fast. *The weapon is a semi-precision weapon. *The bloom is medium. Abilities Weapon upgrades Super Rapid Reload Super-rapid reload enhances reload speed. Plethora of Flaming Spikes Ammo capacity increased with a plethora of flaming spikes. Superheated Flaming Spikes Damage increased with superheated flaming spikes. Strategies The Fire Cactus has a shorter range than the other Cacti, but that doesn't prevent it from serving as a long-range Sniper by shooting fire needles at incoming Zombies. The Fire Cactus' fire effect and above-average fire rate makes it more suitable for select scenarios in mid range combat than the rest of the Cactus family but on the contrary, it performs worse at Long range and Close range than the Camo Cactus and the Bandit Cactus respectively. Try sneaking up on a zombie and shoot at it, make sure you're not seen or else you will likely be vanquished. Be wary of the fact that this Cactus comes with the unlikely disadvantage of sticking out in nighttime maps, this trait easily ruins the Fire Cactus' main advantage, its long range, making sniping even more challenging due to the fact that zombies can see this Cactus from very far away. This extreme disadvantage however has a somewhat unusual and almost crazy solution, customization. The player can try by customizing the Fire Cactus with hats, organics and tattoos that cover up as much of the red-orange-yellow color and glow (while being preferably less visible), which can make sniping somewhat easier. Gallery All4plantspvzgardenwarfare.jpg|Fire Cactus with Power Flower, Hot Rod Chomper and Peashooter in a promotional image Fire_cac.png|Fire Cactus in the sticker book FireCactusin-game.jpg|Fire Cactus in-game in a Team Vanquish match Trivia *If the player changes its default organic, they will become normal cactus hands. This applies to all Cacti. *The Fire Cactus has been nerfed a total of three times. This makes it the variant that was nerfed the most in the whole game. Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Cactus variants Category:Fire plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants